


Намного больше

by avisnewt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisnewt/pseuds/avisnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис предложил Айзеку уехать. Айзек сразу же принял решение. Осталось только рассказать о нем Скотту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Намного больше

У Айзека был самый чуткий нос из всех оборотней, и он привык полагаться на него в полной мере. Поэтому запах алкоголя он ощутил даже раньше, чем присутствие альфы.

Скотт такой же оборотень, как и он, а значит не может опьянеть, но первая мысль Айзека все равно была: «Он в хлам, придется тащить на себе». Не то чтобы это было такой проблемой для того, кто может поднять двести фунтов с разве что лишь некоторым усилием, но сама идея тащить Скотта домой, а потом еще и объясняться перед Мелиссой, промелькнувшая в голове, действительно напугала Айзека.

Потом Айзек словно включился, и что-то вроде укола облегчения и вины промелькнуло внутри.

Скотт особенно не прятался; вообще-то у самого Айзека было не так много идей, где искать альфу. Он зашел в два бара c охраной, мимо которой Скотт бы прошмыгнул, но там не ощущалось даже смутного присутствия других оборотней; в клинике Дитона было темно и тихо («Вечер воскресенья», вспомнил Айзек), а плотная рябиновая защита не пустила дальше; дома Мелисса спала в твердой уверенности, что сын в своей постели, а сам Айзек – на диване в его комнате.

Так что оставалось только одно место.

Кладбище.

Арджентов хоронили рядом: сначала пустой гроб Кейт, о которой Айзек почти ничего не знал, кроме того, что она была красивой сучкой и полной социопаткой. Рядом, немного выше стоял камень Виктории. Айзек боялся ее еще во времена работы миссис Арджент в школе, но сейчас, после ее смерти, он ясно помнил только ее прохладные руки, обнимающие дочь, и ягодный пирог, которым частенько пахло от Элиссон и временами – от Скотта. Айзек вспоминал свою мать и ее забавную кривоватую выпечку, как она раскладывала дольки фруктов на припекшийся слой теста, как пахло в доме персиками, яблоками, клубникой. 

Ни один волчий нос не нужен был, чтобы почувствовать это на себе, внутри себя; иногда, запертый в подвале вместе с хламом, Айзек будто снова ощущал все это разом, и становилось словно еще обиднее, больнее и тяжелее – словно так вообще бывает. Казалось, что бывший кухонный шкаф, доски, остатки обоев и еще сотня ненужных вещей все еще хранят какие-то остатки памяти. Словно это не провонявший пылью и грязью мусор, а что-то значащее, что памятное – вроде часов Мелиссы, или помады Эрики, или остатков дома Дерека.

Могила Джерарда была заросшей и утоптанной. 

Могила Элиссон была свежей. Почва, сухая и улегшаяся на остальных, возле камня Элиссон была рыхлой и ярко пахнущей травой, землей, пылью. Камень был совсем светлый, не тронутый ни палящим солнцем, ни дождями или грязью. Всякий раз цепляясь за белый мрамор глазами, Айзек только и мог вспоминать белые плечи и вкусную, теплую кожу, от смущения горящую на щеках или покрывающуюся мурашками на животе. 

Скотт сидел на голой земле – в светлых джинсах, ему точно попадет, - в нескольких метрах. Если бы не тяжелое, вымученное ощущение тоски и зверя, которое теперь неотступно следовало за Скоттом, Айзек бы не заметил его.

Но Скотт сидел, опустив голову, и вокруг все пропахло дешевым виски, потом и сырой землей. Он раскачивался вперед и назад очень медленно, лениво, будто с трудом набирал силы вообще шевелиться. Сейчас внешне альфа был похож скорее на себя прежнего – слишком слабого, чтобы принять зверя внутри, но отчаянно находящего причины справляться. Внешне – но внутри у него был пугающий надлом, резко возвращающий в реальность.

Скотту всегда была нужна мотивация. Он так любил мечтать и стремиться к какой-то цели, что получал удовольствие просто от самого процесса стремления; ему не нужен уже даже был результат, потому что в итоге главным вопросом моралиста-Скотта становилось «как», а не «что».

Как любить, как спасать, как жить.

Айзек толкнул Скотта в плечо и уселся рядом, невольно задерживая дыхание от запаха вокруг. Скотт повернулся было к нему, а потом вяло тряхнул головой, словно передумал что-либо говорить вообще. Он погладил бок полупустой бутылки и тяжело выдохнул. 

\- Я оставил тебе ужин, - сказал Айзек просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

Скотт проигнорировал его, и только принялся царапать руками сухую землю под собой, уставившись куда-то в сторону, откуда пришел Айзек.

\- Крис все еще жив, - зачем-то сказал Скотт. У него был глухой уставший голос, трезвый и совершенно неузнаваемый. – Кейт и Джерард мертвы, Виктория… даже Элиссон. Он всегда ненавидел охоту, но он до сих пор жив – и он все еще охотник.

Скотт хмыкнул и завалился назад. Ночь была грязная, с мутными укрывшими небо облаками. Весь день дул ветер и было пасмурно, и душно, и липко по всему телу от этого ощущения. Айзек пришел домой ближе к пяти, успев пообедать в закусочной хот-догом. Мелисса уже была дома, потому что дневная смена у нее заканчивалась в четыре. Скотт тогда тоже был дома, но Айзек избегал его, потому что острый запах металла, пыли, специальной смазки для оружия и Криса Арджента было не выветрить просто так.

\- Это… - начал Айзек, но так и не смог закончить, потому что ему просто нечего было сказать. Он был рад, что хотя бы Крис еще жив. Хоть кто-то, черт возьми, все еще жив в этом городе.

А еще прямо перед ними была могила Элиссон, а в ста метрах правее где-то похоронен отец. У Айзека просто не было слов, потому что он лично копал могилы весь предпоследний год и половину этого, даже когда умер отец. У него было действительно много работы.

Скотт почесал руку и отвернулся от Айзека.

\- Ты пахнешь, - просто сказал он, потому тот это действительно была очень очевидная вещь. Айзеку в нос уже впитался собственный запах, но не смотря на душ и чистую одежду, он все равно нес на себе остаток полынного, сухого запаха Криса.

Мистер Арджент показывал ему световой сигнал, который ослепляет оборотней. И шумопоглощающие передатчики, которыми пользовались раньше охотники. Айзеку было не слишком интересно, потому все это он видел в руках Элиссон, и даже думать о чем-то охотничьем ему не хотелось, но Крис был уставший и небритый, в сонной майке и шерстяном кардигане, который, как знал Айзек, нравился Элиссон настолько, что она таскала его из шкафа отца и носила по дому.

\- Я был у него, - осторожно сказал наконец Айзек, не совсем уверенный, как именно отреагирует этот утопленный в самом себе Скотт. Скотт не отреагировал никак – только моргнул, а потом так же вяло кивнул и уткнулся носом Айзеку в бок.

\- Элиссон раньше использовала вонючий крем для рук, чтобы этот запах заглушать, - тихо рассказал он, и Айзек не был уверен, послышалось ли ему улыбка. Он не помнил никакого крема у Элиссон – от нее всегда немного неприятно вначале пахло слабым душком аконитовой настойки, металлом, качественной кожей и неназойливыми дорогими духами. Ее собственный запах было действительно тяжело почувствовать, но если знать – где, то всегда можно было… принюхаться или даже осторожно придвинуться и прикоснуться.

Шея и запястья несли ноты духов, и Айзек чихал, когда они слишком сильно попадали в нос. Руки пахли пресловутым металлом и кожей, коленки – пылью и землей, немного резиной. Волосы сильно пахли шампунем и улицей, ветром, какой-то травой.

Живот пах самой Элиссон, нагретой на солнце тканью, теплом, кокосовым гелем. Айзек несколько раз лежал у нее на коленях головой, повернувшись и тихонько обняв поперек туловища рукой. Так Элиссон пахла только собой и отцом, изредка – режущим нос тяжелым запахом Лидии.

И Скоттом. Словно она каждый день обнимала его – хотя это было совершенно не так. Но Айзеку везде мерещился этот особый запах Скотта – старого Скотта, Скотта-беты. Он пропитал полупустую комнату Элиссон, хотя сам носитель сюда не заходил ни разу. Он был на каждой вещи ее гардероба, даже на новых и тех, что она оставляла для охоты.

Скотт пропитал Элиссон собой – и сам пропитался ей так сильно, словно они делили один аромат на двоих.

Айзек не знал, нравится ли ему это. Скотт внушал уверенность и тепло, он грел откуда-то изнутри, он был якорем. Элиссон будила внутри что-то яркое и слишком сильное, что-то приятное, но Айзек не смог бы назвать это однозначно хорошим. 

Скотт вырвал его из мыслей, царапнув ногтями бок.

\- Мы как будто остались одни, - совершенно чужим, испуганном тоном выдавил он, все еще прижимаясь лицом к майке Айзека. – Как будто больше нет ничего. Это как… как…

Он не смог закончить и тихо болезненно зарычал. Айзек осторожно опустился назад, вытягиваясь в своей светлой футболке рядом. Скотт фыркнул как-то совсем устало и вновь затих. Его сердце быстро и сильно колотилось в груди, и это напоминало Айзеку ветеринарную клинику и черные ручейки на руках, когда его собственное сердце билось точно в таком же ритме. Глаза у Скотта тогда были кофейно-карими и счастливыми, и не было еще вроде как неудобный привязанности Айзека к Элиссон, и Стайлз не был гребанным японским монстром, не существовало в их мире маленькой Киры с ярким свежим запахом, небритого измученного Криса Арджента…

Все было настолько проще. 

Айзек повернулся к Скотту, но тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и глубоко дышал, словно знал, зачем Айзек вообще сюда пришел. Словно знал, что Айзек собирался сказать – про собранный за пару часов чемодан и билет в ящике стола Криса.

Надо было все рассказать Скотту. Получалось как-то совершенно неправильно – словно Айзек какой-то вор или мошенник, который бежит с места преступления. Словно ему все равно или он не ценит Скотта так сильно, что перехватывает дыхание, словно он не любит Мелиссу и ее успокаивающий запах антисептика, груши и дома.

Айзек уже открыл было рот, чтобы наконец сказать все, чтобы признаться Скотту, но тот вдруг тяжело выдохнул, перевернулся, встал и подошел к могиле Элиссон. Он наклонился и прижался лицом к ледяному камню, застыл так на несколько секунд, а потом выпрямился и повернулся к Айзеку.

Айзек смотрел на его темный силуэт со своего места, ощущая мощную силу Скотта, его жаркий, забивающий нос запах, который тянул следом. Бок, где прижимался Скотт, мерз, рука затекла, и Айзек вновь почувствовал холодный ночной воздух. Он поднялся и отряхнулся, специально оттягивая время, словно давая себе еще один шанс, хотя уже и так знал, как все будет, но в конечном итоге все равно подошел к Скотту и бок о бок пошел с ним прочь.

Скотт пах мандаринами и медом, очень сильно Мелиссой, болезнью вперемешку с густым запахом Стайлза, одеколоном Итана… Скотт ощущался как что-то огромное, живое внутри самого Айзека, как сама настоящая лавина, просто пока спящая и спокойная. Он не путал ничего внутри, а скорее наоборот – своим присутствием делал мысли мерными и живыми, скользящими в голове легко и просто, как и положено быть. Скотт ощущался альфой, ощущался даже немного зверем, но Айзек все равно в первую очередь чувствовал сонный умиротворяющий гул тепла от него. Словно Скотт несмотря ни на что всегда будет рядом.

Они шли вровень, и ритм сердцебиения Айзека привычно выравнивался, сливаясь с гулом ударов сердца Скотта.

 

…И что больше всего смущало Айзека в этом сравнении с преступником – это назойливая мысль, что они всегда возвращаются обратно. Другое дело, кто их там встретит.


End file.
